


Of Dragons and Marriage

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: After returning from a dragon hunt Joseph Trevelyan speaks with his love Josephine Montilyet. As the two share a precious moment he asks a question that will change their lives forever.





	Of Dragons and Marriage

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age

AN: This came about from me once again completing a play through of Dragon Age Inquisition (My tenth time doing so by the way. I love the Dragon Age Series) and I had to make something involving perhaps the cutest romance option Josephine Montilyet.

Of Dragons and Marriage

With a great sigh Joseph Trevelyan took off his armor and replaced it with comfier clothes. His shaggy brown hair and full bread along with his piercing blue eyes looked out across the vast mountain range he saw on his patio from his room. A soft knock was heard.  
“Enter” He said  
In came his love and ambassador as well as chief diplomat of the Inquisition Josephine Montilyet. His mind replayed the many moments the two had. Before meeting her in the Inquisition he had only heard of her and family by name, and a few moments meeting years before. He felt ashamed that he had not remembered the stunning woman before him, but as a child and young adult he had been focused on sword play above all else. But from the moment he laid eyes on her in Haven he felt a connection, and after months of flirting and talks, along with a duel for her hand the two were in the eyes of the world “courting” each other.  
“My love are you listening?” Josephine asked  
Joseph shook his head to clear his memories away, “Sorry I was simply to in tranced with the woman standing in front of me I forget to listen.”  
The ambassador blushed, “I asked if it was true that you fought a dragon.”  
The Inquisitor gave a sigh and sat down on the edge of his bed as Josephine followed suit.  
A soft sigh escaped her lips as she placed her head on his shoulder as well as gently grabbing his arm.  
“A know it is silly and I know that you and your companions are all very skilled, but I still get chills in my heart every time you leave, and they do not end until you have returned. “ She said her voice shaking slightly.  
Joseph gave her a kiss on her head and turned her to face him.  
“Josie I swear whether it is a rogue Templar, Mage, Dragon, or Old God I will come back to you I promise.” He sealed the promise with a kiss, and with a smile Josephine returned her head to his shoulder. A few minutes pasted in comfortable silence until Joseph broke it. “My dear, do you remember our night at the Winter Palace where I met your younger sister Yvette.”  
“Of course my love, how could I forget that night? I did enjoy our dance on the balcony.” Josephine smiled wistfully.  
“Yes that was the highlight of the evening for me as well.” He agreed with a smile as he got to his feet, “But I am talking about the rumor that you and I had eloped.”  
“Of course my love. Where are you going with this?” She asked slightly worried  
“I made a stop along the way after fighting the dragon, and well. “ He pulled out a ring and got down on one knee. “Josephine Montilyet will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  
With tear filled eyes Josephine walked across the room and gave her new fiancée a kiss as he placed the ring on her finger. The rest of the evening was spent in each other’s arms; they could start planning tomorrow, but tonight was for them.

I hope you enjoyed the story. If you did then please comment, and if you have the time check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support.


End file.
